Such an Exceptional Beauty
by RaveOfHorror
Summary: Sonny is now the Master of Frank's Castle, with his parents off to who knows where. More like Frank than his mother Janet, Sonny has no compassion. One night a girl sneaks into the Castle and Sonny is intrigued by her.  Sonny/OC


Such an Exceptional Beauty

Chapter One: Over at the Frankenstein Place

**A/N: All RHPS Characters included besides Dr. Scott, The Criminologist, and maybe Brad. This is my first Rocky Horror Fanfiction, please be night. **

**WARNING: Original Movie Characters may be seriously OOC and NonCanon.**

It was a night much like the one years ago over at the Frankenstein Place. Actually it was on this exact night almost nineteen years ago that Janet Weiss had met the incomparable Dr. Frank-N-Furter, Prince of the planet Transsexual Transylvania. Eighteen year old Sonny sat on the throne in the "Party" room of the castle. It was where Frank had first laid eyes on Janet Weiss, a young woman from Denton.

It was here that Frank had sung his song to her and her then fiancé Brad Majors. But, that one night had changed them all for better or for worse. It was on this night nearly nineteen years ago that Janet and Frank had conceived young Sonny. He was handsome with the looks of his father, emerald green eyes and all except for his hair which was the honey brown color of his mother's. Sonny yawned as he watched the rain beat against the windows.

There was no one really to talk to now that his parents had gone off on some crazy new adventure or something like that. He lounged in the throne, bored and alone. Though he would never admit to anyone that he'd felt that way. He stood tall at six feet with a toned but, slender build. He was just as beautiful in his civilian clothes as he was in his Transsexual Transylvanian garb. Tonight he wore a black leather corset with matching black lace bloomers, fishnet thigh highs and his father's old yet still very new looking glittered open toed stilettos.

His eyes where shadowed in smoky black, his covered by a thin film of pale white face powder and his lips were painted a glistening bright crimson. Sonny was like his father in almost every way imaginable except for the fact that unlike Frank, he'd refused to fall under the spell of some handsome male or beautiful female. He thought of Earthlings as mere play things, toys, even puppets if you will. "Master Sonny, dinner is all ready for you in the diningroom," Magenta murmured as Riffraff stood by her silently. Riffraff was still pretty sour on the fact that Magenta had stood by Frank forcing him to stay on Earth as well.

The two were rarely seen apart and this sometimes struck Sonny as a little odd, never really getting the full story on their situation. "Very well, I shall be down in a moment," Sonny answered, in a toneless voice. Riffraff smirked slightly as he and Magenta went to go do whatever it was that they did when they weren't tending to Sonny's needs. Columbia and Eddie were already at the table when Sonny entered. He always suspected that Columbia had a thing for his father but, the love she shared with Eddie the Ex Delivery Boy was too obvious. "You could have started without me you know. I'm not really the master of this house. Just until Mother and Father come back from whatever silliness they are up to," Sonny said, making the others look up at him.

Rocky sat to the left of him, already scarfing down on the meal Magenta had prepared. He rarely had manners as long as Sonny could remember. Sure Rocky was still beautiful and Sonny was grateful that his father had ultimately handed Rocky down to him. "Such an exceptional beauty," his father had called him. And he was right. For a man nearly twenty years his senior, Rocky was definitely a prize. But, still Sonny felt nothing. Rocky was merely a guardian and when he felt like it, a thing of pleasure.

Magenta and Riffraff joined them at the table where they all ate quietly. Well, Sonny ate quietly while the others talked among themselves. Sonny watched as all around him, his "family" ate together in companionable silence. It was later that night when Riffraff had informed him of an intruder. Sonny Stood and walked to the dusty cobwebbed staircase where he spotted a girl that looked to be about his age, maybe a little younger.

She was sopping wet and wearing a sort of doll dress making her look younger than she possibly was her torn white thigh highs were stained in red maybe it was blood her and on her feet she wore shiny black stiletto's caked with mud.. Her hair was a violent shade of blood red and her makeup looked almost like his except that it ran down her face dripping off from the rain.

He'd never seen anyone like her. Well, that was a lie, many Transsexual Transylvanians passed through the castle wanting to meet Dr. Frank-N-Furter. So, he was used to people looking like they just stepped out of a cabaret/carnival of nightmares and gayness. Sonny walked down the stairs slowly. The girl looked up, her topaz eyes penetrating him harder than anyone had ever done. They were deep and under the dripping makeup he could see the dark circles.

"Who are you and why do you trespass upon the great Dr. Furter's castle?" Sonny asked in his smooth Englishman's drawl. The girl looked up at him and in a voice as penetrating as her gaze she replied. "It's raining. It was the only place I could find," she said, crossing her arms tightly over her generous bosom.

"Well, you may come and dry yourself. And then perhaps something to eat?" he said, surprising even himself. Why would he care if this girl was wet and seeking shelter? In any case, he had Magenta show her to a room where she would stay for the night. When she left the room she was wearing a strange combination of clothes. The underwear she wore was lacy and black, with a nearly see through black slip that brushed against her full thighs, thigh high sheer black stocking and black heeled ankle boots. Her bright blood red hair was still wet and pulled out of her face into a messy twist atop her head. The makeup had been reapplied almost hiding the cuts and bruises on her face.

"You look, er…lovely," Sonny said, wanting to punch himself in the face. Had he actually complimented this girl and meant it? He must be having an off night. Sonny would never give a sincere compliment, not ever in his life, not even to his insane lunatic parents.

"Thank you um…" she trailed off, twirling a lock of hair absentmindedly.

"Sonny, Prince Sonny of the Planet Transsexual Transylvania. And, you are?" he asked, looking haughty and proud.

"You certainly do look like a Transsexual. My name is Calpernia. Just Calpernia," she answered, looking unimpressed. Sonny didn't know why but, her cool manner toward him bothered him slightly. He was used to everyone treating him like a king. This girl was nobody, why should she treat him as if he were nothing more than an ordinary person?

Sonny looked at her intrigued at her coolness before saying one last thing "Welcome to the Frankenstein Place."

**A/N: Okay, admittedly not my best work but, give me a break. I'm tired and sick as I'm writing this note. Hopefully you like Sonny and the rest of the gang as I'm writing them though they do not belong to me but, to the wonderfully dark Genius of Richard O'Brien. **


End file.
